Nous ne sommes pas seuls
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Harry a un horcruxe en lui.ILS le savent.Deux âmes dans un seul corps, ce n'est pas toujours facile...mais ils ne veulent plus être seuls. Jamais. "Nous sommes seuls à deux. Mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être seul tout seul." HP/LV.


Bonjour !

Ouiii je sais ce que ceux qui lisent mes autres fics ( au nombre faramineux de …deux ^^ ) doivent se dire : Mais elle va écrire pour « Si Godric avait eu une boussole », oui !... Ben non ^^

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en cours de français. Ma prof disait que les livres avaient pour narrateur je, il et vous. Rien d'autre.

J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une fic en nous, juste pour la contredire ^^

Cependant, j'ai quelque chose d'important à préciser à propos de cette fic : **Je me suis assez bien inspirée du drabble « Réflexions », d' Azalee, dans sa fic Drabbles. Je lui ai bien sûr expliqué que sa fic avait grandement contribué à la mienne et elle était parfaitement d'accord que je publie ça !!!**

**Donc, si vous avez lu sa fic ( si vous ne l'avez pas fait et que vous aimez Shaman King, il faut aller voir ! ^^ ) ne vous étonnez pas de voir une certaine ressemblance entre elles. **

**Ce n'est cependant PAS du plagiat, l'histoire n'est pas la même, les personnages non plus ! Il y a juste un style commun.**

D'ailleurs, ce style change beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude… rien d' humoristique là-dedans… j'avais envie d'essayer un nouveau style ! ^^

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Vive JKR ! ^^

Pairing : Harry/Voldemort

Rating : J'y ai même pas pensé Oo … K + ?? Y a rien de gore, ni rien… c'est juste vraiment très frappé ! Et deux hommes finissent ensembles… mais je ne vois pas grand-chose de choquant dans la fic… prenons nos précautions et K+ ^^

Voilà, bonne lecture ( et préparez votre cerveau à travaillez intensément, même moi j'ai eu du mal à me comprendre à la relecture ! Faut le faire ! ^^ )

OoOoOoOoO

.

* * *

.Nous ne sommes pas seuls

.

.

Nous marchons en silence dans les couloirs froids. Ils ne peuvent pas nous comprendre. Nous sommes trop différents d'eux. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Ils ont été méchants avec nous. Nous sommes arrivés dans les toilettes qui mènent à la Chambre. Nous nous voyons dans le miroir craquelé par les années. Ce n'est pas nous. C'est seulement une façade. Une façade avec des yeux seulement verts. Les nôtres sont verts aussi. Mais pas seulement. Les nôtres sont nous. Les nôtres sont verts et rouges. Nous détestons nous regarder dans le miroir. Parce que nous ne nous y voyons jamais. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Dans le miroir, le miroir de notre âme est coupé, faussé. Nous n'aimons pas être un, quand nous sommes deux. Nous sommes seuls à deux. Nous sommes un qui est deux et qui est seul.

Nous commençons à nous voir tous les deux dans le miroir.

Nous aimons voir la vérité dans les reflets.

Eux, ils n'aiment pas nous voir. Ils n'aiment que le miroir de notre nous brisé. Nous les détestons. De toutes façons, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'eux. Nous allons être nous ce soir. Nous allons sortir de notre reflet faussé. Nous allons être deux. Nous avons peur d'être deux. Nous voulons encore être un.

Nous nous regardons dans le miroir, et nous soupirons. Il fait de même dans le miroir. Ce ne sera pas encore pour ce soir. Nous ne sommes plus comme avant, quand tu étais sept, et moi un. Nous sommes un et six maintenant.

Nous sommes seuls. Encore.

Nous nous souvenons de notre enfance. Nous en avons eu deux. Comme quoi, avoir une deuxième chance n'est pas toujours mieux. Nous haïssons les souvenirs. Ils parasitent notre tête, nous faisant croire que nous ne sommes pas nous, mais je et tu. Ils se trompent. Nous sommes nous maintenant.

Nous rentrons dans la salle des Gryffondor, et ils dévisagent cet ancien nous sans toi. Quand il y avait je. Et tu. Pas nous. Il n'y avait jamais nous. Toujours séparés, toujours seuls. Nous sommes ensembles maintenant. Nous en sommes heureux. Nous ne voulons plus jamais être seuls.

Ils s'avancent vers nous et disent qu'ils sont désolés. Foutaises ! Ils ne nous comprennent pas. Ils ont eu peur, quand nous avons commencé à dire nous. Ils refusent que nous soyons heureux.

Nous allons bien, leur répondons-nous. Ils reculent, et se regardent, inquiet. Inquiet pour quoi ? Inquiet pour qui ? Inquiet pour Il. Celui que nous voyons dans le miroir. Celui qui nous suit partout. Il n'est pas nous. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils disent que nous devons nous ressaisir. Ils ne disent pas nous. Ils disent Harry, tu. Qui est Harry ? Ah oui… c'est Il. C'était Je, à un moment. Et quand nous étions toi et je, qui étais-tu ? Tom. C'était ça. Tu n'étais pas vraiment là. Mais maintenant, nous allons mieux. Nous ne sommes plus cassés. Nous avons été recollés. Nous nous dirigeons vers les dortoirs sans plus faire attention à eux. Nous sommes fatigués de tout cela. Nous sommes fatigués de Il et Eux. Nous voulons être nous. Nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait nous, n'est-ce pas ? Si nous étions nous, nous dirions je en parlant de nous. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à être Je et Tu. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à être Je. Nous allons rester nous, pour le moment.

La lune nous éclaire, et nous avons envie de nous lever. Non ! Nous sommes fatigués ! Nous voulons nous promener encore, nous sommes en pleine forme. Non, c'est faux. Nous avons sommeil.

Nous nous tournons dans les draps et nous callons un peu plus confortablement. Nous avons gagné contre nous.

Ca nous arrive, parfois. Nous n'aimons pas nous disputer avec nous-mêmes… C'est pour ça, qu'être Je serait une bonne idée. Mais quand nous sommes Je, nous sommes seuls. Si seuls.

Nous ne voulons plus jamais être seuls. Ils nous parlent mais ne comprennent pas. Ils ne sont pas nous. Nous sommes bien avec nous. Nous ne sommes jamais seuls. Mais nous n'avons pas de compagnie non plus. Nous sommes seuls à deux. C'est toujours mieux que d'être seul tout seul.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nous sommes malade, a dit l'infirmière. Nous allons pourtant très bien. Nous sommes Schizoquelquechose, a dit l'infirmière. Elle ne comprend rien. Elle n'est pas vous, elle est elle. Elle est seule. Comment peut-elle comprendre ? Elle a dit de prendre des pilules qu'elle nous a données. Nous ne le ferons pas. Nous ne voulons plus être seuls. Jamais.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Il est encore là ! Il nous a regardé ! Nous nous sommes longuement dévisagés, puis nous lui avons tourné le dos. Il est seul. Il est seul et ne comprend pas. Nous ne sommes pas Il n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes pas seuls ? Nous avons peur. Peur de nous réveiller, et d'être à nouveau lui. Plus jamais. Il est seul. Nous ne serons jamais seuls.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nous avons croisé Cho Chang. Elle est belle, d'après Il. Nous la trouvons commune. Nous allons faire quelque chose pour Il. Il n'est pas méchant, il est juste seul. Nous ne voulons plus que Il soit seul. Nous allons lui donner Cho Chang ! Il ne sera plus seul. Il était nous, avant. Nous ne sommes plus comme ça, non,non,non,non !

Il ne l'a pas prise. Il nous a regardé, nous. Pas elle. Il l'a regardée, quand nous l'avons regardée. Elle avait peur de nous. Elle n'est pas bonne pour Il. Il mérite d'être deux. Nous savons que c'est de notre faute s'Il est seul. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à être Je. Et pas prêts à être Tu et Je. Il devra rester seul un moment. Nous avons besoin de nous comprendre.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nous avons trouvé un Vous ! Nous l'avons vu à la télévision. Golum, qu'il s'appelle. Mais il n'est pas vraiment vous. Il est un vous séparé. Il est encore seul. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, n'est-ce pas ?

Non. Nous ne sommes plus seuls.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

La fille avec des cheveux bizarres est venue nous parler. A nous, en tant que nous. Elle a compris. Mais elle se trompe. Elle a dit qu'Il n'était pas seul. Elle a dit que nous n'avions pas besoin d'être nous.

Elle se trompe. Il est seul. Nous ne supportons plus de voir Il quand Il est seul. Nous voudrions voir nous, pas Il. Mais dans le miroir, c'est toujours Lui. Si dans le miroir, c'est Nous, nous devenons Je. Nous ne voulons pas être Je.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nous l'avons cassé. Ce Il, n'est plus là. Il nous a fait mal, mais c'est normal. Ca fait parfois mal d'être nous. L'infirmière nous a soigné. Mais elle n'a pas compris. La fille aux cheveux bizarres est venue. Elle, elle a compris. Elle a pleuré, aussi. Elle a dit que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Elle a dit qu'elle était là. Et parfois, nous avons envie de la croire.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nous nous sommes vus ! Nous sommes presque Je… Nous avons peur. Nous refusons d'être Je. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Nous avons rencontré quelqu'un. Nous l'avons vu, et nous avons eu un choc. Nous avons très peur, maintenant. Pire que Je, c'est Je toi et moi contre Toi que nous ne voulons pas voir. Nous ne voulons pas nous oublier. Le Toi de Nous séparés est étrange. Il n'est pas beau, mais il a compris. Et il sait.

Est-ce que nous devrions devenir Je ? Non. Nous serions seuls. Mais Tu et Je, c'est un peu comme nous, non ? Non. Nous ne devons pas nous dire cela. Nous allons devenir fou, avec de telles théories.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Tu es revenu. Nous avons décidé que nous allions dire Nous, Il ( mais il n'est plus beaucoup là…) Je ( C'est Il qui est devenu nous qui sommes devenus Je de nous.) Tu ( c'est un de six ancien toi qui étiez sept avant que nous ne devenions nous…) ex-Moi ( avant que nous ne soyons nous, c'est le Je d'avant qui est devenu Il qui est devenu Je) et ex-Tu. Nous avons l'impression que c'est compliqué. Nous nous en foutons, nous verrons quand nous verrons Tu.

Nous aimons bien Tu. Et quand nous sommes Je, nous l'aimons bien aussi. Croyons-nous que nous devrions redevenir Je et aller avec Tu ? Non. Pas Redevenir. Je n'est pas le je d'avant nous. Ce Je qu'Ils appellent Harry.

Si nous devenons Je, comment allons-nous nous appeler ?

IOIOIOIOIOI

Nous t'en avons parlé. Il a ri, et a dit qu'il aimerait nous appeler Harry, quand nous deviendrons Je. Il n'a pas dit si. Il a dit quand. Nous disons il maintenant. Nous sentons que nous devenons Je. Nous sentons que nous devenons Harry. Mais nous n'avons plus aussi peur. Nous ne serons pas seuls.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Tu es parti ! Je suis je. Je me vois. Je te vois, toi avec qui je formais un nous. Tu es là, et tu me souris. Tu es Toi. Tu es redevenu toi. Je suis moi.

C'est étrange. Je ne suis pas le Je qui était prévu. Je ne suis pas nous qui est devenu Je. Je suis je, avant le nous. Mais je suis différent d'avant. Tu n'es vraiment plus là. Tu es retourné dans ce qui n'aurait jamais du être séparé. Tu es un maintenant. Et moi aussi. Vous n'êtes plus sept. Vous êtes de nouveau un. Cela vous fait bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi. Je me sens comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je me sens étrangement complet, séparé de toi. Je me sens moi.

Tu te regardes dans le miroir, et tu te vois. Tu dois te trouver changé, toi aussi. Après tout, une partie de toi était avec moi avant. Je m'avance près de toi et je me regarde dans le miroir. Il n'y a plus de Il. Je vois la même chose, mais ce n'est ni Il, ni Je. C'est moi. Et a coté, celui qui sourit, c'est toi.

Je tourne la tête vers toi. Tu fais de même. Tu es étrange, mais tu es beau quand même.

Tu me prends la main, et nous –non !- toi et moi avançons main dans la main dans les couloirs froids. Je suis dans la Chambre, réalisais-je. Avec toi.

Quand nous remontons dehors, des gens hurlent. Ils te regardent et me crient de m'écarter. La fille aux cheveux bizarres – Hermione, je m'en souviens maintenant- me regarde sans comprendre.

Je lui dis. Je lui dis que je suis guéri. Je lui dit, que je ne suis plus seul. Et je dis je.

Je pars avec toi, et je ne regarde pas derrière. Toi non plus. Je le sais.

C'est étrange d'être en un seul morceau quand, pendant des années, on a été soit séparé de soi-même, soit avec quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête. Je n'ai jamais été seul. Mais finalement, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu ?

Peu importe. Tu es là. Et moi qui connais tout de toi, comme tu connais tout de moi, je t'affirme enfin, que non, aucun de nous n'est seul.

Parce que Toi et Moi, ça fait Nous, mais en mieux.

OoOoOoOoO

.

* * *

.

.

.

Voilàààààà ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'est très très différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais je l'ai enfin eue, ma fic sérieuse ! ( en général, pas moyen de ne pas tourner à dérision… ça peut se révéler embêtant ^^ )

Une petite review ? Je ne pense pas que cette fic aura autant de « succès » que les deux autres ( bien que la deuxième soit pour le moment composée d'une seul chapitre… ^^ ) car le style est très bizarre !

Mais si il y a des lecteurs, qu'ils se manifestent tous en cœur ! Wéééé ! ( même si c'est pour dire « J'ai rien compris » ^^ )

Bisous !


End file.
